Christmas Decorations
by Maddybabbi
Summary: It's the first year Shane and Mitchie are living together, while in preparation for christmas, they rush around for the all important tree, One-Shot rating T Smitchie


**Hi guys, so here's something festive for you :) I hope you like it :) I'm really pleased with it :) Oh just so you know (Haha Jesse McCartney song!) I wont be updating 'Camp Rock Follow On' any time soon, because personally I don't like the way the story has gone, and I have no interest in it! So yeah, i was going to update tomorrow, but I'm going to go see New Moon so I can't :D EXCITED :D TAYLOR LAUTNER SHIRTLESS! I mean who would NOT want to see that! I don't really like that Robert dude :/**

**SO yeahh, I hope you like it :D**

**Shout out to , just cause I can, and you are awesome :)**

**Oh! Merry Christmas everyone :) Hope you get what you wanted :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Camp Rock if I did I would have Camp Rock made as an actual place!

* * *

**

'But mum! Every year I try to decorate the Christmas tree you take over! I'm not decorating the tree this year!' I screamed at my mum, being my usual 12 year old self.

'Michelle! You will do what you are darn well told to do!' My father told me sternly. I nodded feebly and got to work decorating the tree. At least my mum didn't take over, well not when I was there, she waited till I was asleep, and then she went and redecorated it!

This happened for years, me not wanting to decorate the tree, but this year was different.

We were sitting on the sofa when I realised we hadn't got any Christmas decorations,

'Shane! We haven't bought any Christmas decorations! Not even a tree, and Christmas is three weeks away!' I said while sitting abruptly up. Shane looked at me blankly for a moment and then stood up and pulled me with him.

'What are you doing?' I asked with amusement, as he ran around yelling 'SUNGLASSES!' he stopped for a moment and looked at me,

'Babe, do you really want to get recognised while shopping for crimbo decs?' I shook my head, 'good, now go find some sunglasses!' I laughed and did as I was told.

We walked along the street, luckily not being noticed, although we did get a few odd looks. I suppose it must be weird walking along the street and passing someone wearing sunglasses in mid winter, but we had an excuse, we didn't want to get mauled by fans!

As we walked into a store, I saw a real pine tree half price; I called Shane over and pointed to the tree,

'We should get that one!' I told him as if it were a puppy I was picking out. Shane chuckled and said,

'Are you sure you don't want to get another one?'

'I may be a celebrity and have loads of money now, but that doesn't mean I cannot look for bargains!' I told him stubbornly.

So that ended up being the tree we bought.

When we walked in, we both decided we were too tired to out the decorations up so we went to bed.

The next day was Sunday, and my parents were coming over at four.

'Shall we put the tree up baby?' Shane asked me while getting some 'Red Bull' out of the fridge, what!? Neither of us likes coffee!

'Yeah!' I said a little too enthusiastically. Shane just chuckled and we got to work putting up the Christmas tree.

'Woah! Who knew getting a real pine tree would be such hard work!' I said after hoovering up the pine needles for what felt like the billionth time.

'And I told you we should have got a different one, but no! You and your discounts!' Shane joked,

'Oh shut up you! At least it'll look pretty in the end!' Shane faked coughed,

'Yeah, in the end!' I playfully slapped his arm,

'Come on lets decorate this tree!' Shane said while grabbing the bag of decorations.

4 hours later we were still putting the decorations up, it turned out to be harder than ever! One; none of the baubles has anything to hang them with, so we had to go ask the neighbour if we could borrow some thread, thankfully they said yes, due to the fact that we were 'Smitchie' and everybody loves 'Smitchie'! Two; Shane decided he was going to run around like a Looney for half an hour and bumped into the tree numerous times, so it fell, resulting in more pine needles to hoover up, three; Shane just looked irresistible trying to thread the thread through the bauble holes, and maybe a certain someone launched themselves at him resulting in a very, very heated make out session.

'Mitch, your parents are gonna be here soon!' Shane said while coming up behind me, and wrapping his arms around my waist. I jumped slightly and then nodded,

'Yeah, crap! I need to get dinner started!' And with that I ran into the kitchen trying to find everything needed for dinner. Half way into preparing the meal the doorbell rang,

'Babe, can you get the door?' I asked Shane,

'Already on it' he said as he opened the door, 'Hi Connie, hi Steve' he greeted.

'Hello dear' and 'Hello Shane' came out of my parent's mouths. I heard someone put their bag on the table and come over to where I was standing,

'Hi my baby girl!' my mum greeted while hugging me,

'Mum!' I complained,

'What! Just because you've now moved out and famous doesn't mean you're not my baby girl!' My mum said being as stubborn as ever, I guess that is where I got it from,

'Now Mitchie, care to tell me why you living room looks as if a bomb has gone off in it?' I blushed slightly,

'Well Shane and I decided to buy a real pine tree an…'

'No, that's wrong, you decided to get that tree because it was half price and 'just because you are a celebrity with lots of money doesn't mean I can't look out for bargains' I myself was quite against the idea!' Shane butted in, walking into the kitchen with my dad,

'Well you didn't voice you're opinions then and there, all you said was, 'Are you sure that's the one you want?' you could have said something!' I answered back, lowering my voice to sound like Shane's. My parents chuckled at our bickering and told us that maybe next year we should buy one that you can store in the attic over the year.

'Well anyway, we got some decorations expected there to be thread with the baubles, but no that didn't happen, so we had to go over to Mrs. Freaky, as Shane puts it, and ask for some thread. She said she only let us have it because we were 'Smitchie'. So it's taken us like AGES to get the baubles threaded! And then I realised I needed to start cooking and then you turned up, so we haven't got round to finishing it yet.'

My parents chuckled again at the story,

'Why don't you two go finish decorating the tree, while your father and I help you with the cooking?' my mum offered,

'No mum, that's fine you don't have to…'

'Michelle do as I darn well tell you to do!' my dad said jokingly. So Shane and I ran into the living room and started decorating the tree.

It was a bit easier this time, due to the fact we had thread on the baubles! And hour after we started redecorating, all that needed to out up was the…fairy…,

'Shane! We forgot to get the fairy that goes on top of the tree!' I was panicking now; you can't have a tree without a fairy! Shane just chuckled at my antics, which he has been doing a lot of lately, and reached behind the sofa, and pulled out a box. He opened it, and revealed the most expensive looking Christmas tree fairy I have every seen. It was made out of china, and must have cost a fortune!

'Oh my gosh Shane! That must of cost a fortune!' I gushed as I studied the carefully painted fairy face.

'Maybe it did, but I wanted a special fairy, and I'm sure you did too!' I sighed and nodded knowing he was right. He shoved the fairy towards me and said,

'Go on then, put it up there!' I shook my head and pushed the fairy back towards him,

'No! You put it up!'

'No! You!'

"No! You!'

'How about we both put it up?' he suggested,

'Good idea,' we both took the fairy in our hands and reached towards the top of the tree, before it reached the top, we both made the mistake of looking in each others eyes, we both leaned forward and…

CRASH!

We jumped apart and looked at the non existent fairy, that was now shattered to pieces,

'Opps!' Shane muttered as he pulled me towards him to kiss me, 'Good job I bought two!' shock crossed my mind he bought two! That must have cost a fortune! But myself being myself I let Shane kiss me.

We hear my parents chuckle from the doorway, and the flash of a camera go off, lets say, I will _never_ forget this Christmas!

**

* * *

Sooooo, did you like it?**

**Please Review :) Thank you to all those who review and alert my stories :)**

**It means a lot :)**

**Maddie x**


End file.
